There and Back Again
by stolen with the night
Summary: There he was ready to accept his departure to the dying lands when he wakes fifty years old again and a naked as the day he was born baby Frodo by his side with all ten little fingers. Bilbo is going to make everything right for his new son, that means he doesnt have time for meddlesome wizards and dragons or even dwarrow Kings that his foolish old heart still yearns for even now


**Hi everyone! So i recently read "A shot in the Dark"by silverpup and fell in love with the idea of the fic and so i decided to take a shot in the dark my self (sorry i couldnt help myself) I sincerely hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: There and Back Again**

* * *

Bilbo had never felt so rested as he did in this one moment. It didn't matter that he had last fallen asleep in the freshly made beds of the last homely home under the care of his old friend and elven lord and now rested upon grass who's blades tickled against his skin. It didn't matter that it had been uncharacteristically raining and the patter patters of water meeting solids that lulled him last asleep were now replaced with the warm rays of sun now caressing his face.

What did matter to his sleep fogged mind however, was the sound of a small child gurgling straight into his sensitive pointed ears and depositing drops of what he imagined was saliva into his hair. With great reluctance Bilbo opened his eyes, wincing when the light streamed directly into them, temporarily blinding him. After a moment of letting his adjust Bilbo swerved to his left to look upon the disturber of his sleep, his hazed mind not taking in his surroundings.

Bright blue eyes of pure innocence and wonder blinked up at him happily under a mop of dark curls, a tiny toothless grin stretched upon drool covered lips of a rose shade. Bilbo blinked and then again before feeling the wind rush from him in a great heave.

_No...it couldn't possibly be..._

"Frodo?" His voice trembled with uncertainty and the glass of sleep shattered witching his mind as the little hobbitling grew excited at the mention of his name.

Bilbo looked around, his surroundings now clear to him. There in front of him lay fields upon fields of green pasture and the occasional group of flowers of every colour. Panic set in and Bilbo, realising where he was scooped up the now young Frodo into his arms ignoring the happy squeal and ran towards his home in Bag-end.

"Don't you worry Frodo. We'll get you back to normal in no time." He whispered soothingly to the bouncing babe who didn't in the least look anything akin to unhappy.

While sprinting through the fields of green, not once did Bilbo ponder upon the fact that he was running, much less even walking. His creaky old back did not protest and the pain in his feet did not once appear. He never looked at the hands that held the child dearly to his chest, no longer withered with age. Or that his eyes now saw the world with perfect clarity, too focused was he on returning the boy who was like a son to him to his former height.

Bilbo ignored the stares he received as he all but pounced up the hill to his home before screeching to a halt as he noticed something. Frodo bounced unhappily as the ride came to a standstill.

(Somethings not right) he thought as he peered at what should have been a round door with faded paint and odd symbol carved into its wood. Instead it stood proudly with fresh paint and recently polished brass handles. With caution he stepped through the threshold only to be greeted with a doily on every shelf along with never before lit candles and pressed flowers sitting in frames. No where could he see the books upon books of herbs and riddles, no maps and small weaponry littered the tables and the scent of parchment and ink was now replaced with the scent of lemon and bread.

_It's as if nothing happened. Like it was before...before..._

Bilbo closed the door behind him and fearfully trudged to the mirror that stood at the end of his hall. What he saw inside nearly had him sobbing. Young, bright eyes looked into his reflection. He was young again, just out his majority he would say. Snow white hair had returned to their honey curls and wrinkled skin had smoothed out. His skin was pale, having lost the tan gained from many an adventure.

Frodo seeing the fear on his face trembled before his small body heaved with sobs. Bilbo Crawford him near trying to overcome his own shock. "Oh my dear boy, hush Frodo. All is well, all is well."

When Frodo's tears subsided and Bilbos own shock became less he pulled back his nephew, no, son to look at him. "Look at you, I quite forgot how handsome you are. All the hobbit lasses will jealous of those lashes I am sure." He said with a chuckle. "Why don't we get something to eat hmm. Can't think on an empty belly."

Frodo waved his hands happily with a gurgle as Bilbo made his way into the kitchen area. Opening his store-room he searched for a recently garnered pale of goats milk- if he had any. When he found one, he quickly made sure it wasn't spoilt before placing it in a small cup and adding a teaspoon of butter and honey to sweeten it. Dipping his pinky into the liquid he let Frodo suckle on it to have a feel for the taste.

When Frodo made a happy sound from the back of his throat he smiled warmly at the hobbit kit. "I'll have to get us a proper bottle for you huh. And clothes now that we...oh Eru, now that we are...here..." He couldn't say it. That he had gone back more than fifty years into the past.

"How is it that you exist?" He asked his kit not exactly expecting an answer back. He knew Frodo had yet to be born yet in this time, so why was he sitting in his arms as naked as the day he was born?

Frodo pouted, annoyed that the fingers feeding him had been taken away and as he tried to capture the larger hands for himself Bilbo noticed all ten fingers present on those chubby hands and the no longer present haunted look in those sky blue eyes.

Dipping his pinky in the milk again he feed Frodo once more. "I'll make it better Frodo. _Adar_ will make it all better." Bilbo promised as a small smile lit up his kits face.

How long did he have to change the fate of an entire world and his beautiful little boy? He didnt care what he had to do his Frodo deserved more than he got in the last round and was as sure as the evening star that he would change it all for the better for his kit.

* * *

_**Riddle me this- If you break me, i'll not stop working. If you can touch me, my work is done. If i stolen from you, you will live and if i am taken from you, you will die. What am I?**_

* * *

**Done! This is a starting chapter so it is short and the next will be longer. Also, if there are other fics out there like Silverpups please let me know so i can read them! I've only ever read the one like it but im sure there are more.**

**Thankyou for reading,**

**Stolen.**


End file.
